Read the Child of mew
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: now I hope anyone who as already gone through looking for a child of Mew story here's the reading version please read
1. Prologue: Mew and the Orphan Boy

Chapter 1: wait the son of Mew the mew

Ash Ketchum was sleeping in the bushes after escaping to professor Oaks when a white light appeared and when it was gone both Ash, Gary, and Professor Oak had disappeared

while back with Mew asleep in her house the same bright light appeared "huh who's psychic energy is that" Mew wondered half asleep only to disappear with the light

then with Misty walking toward a lake by Pallet town and viridian city when the same thing happened

then these people were picked up by the bright light Brock, Blue/Green, Yellow, Team Rocket the anima one's not the bad ones and pikachu from the lab

then a bright light came on in the library of Portal Castle only for the group to fall into all the chair in there giving Blue the green/blue chair yellow in a you guessed it yellow chair Brock got a chair covered in pictures of rock pokemon while misty got one with water pokemon, Pikachu landed on a small chair with pikachu's all over it, team Rocket landed on a red couch while Ash landed on a two person couch with all the legendary pokemon alongside mew who is in her human form "what in the world who are all you people and where are we" MIsty yelled pulling out her mallet out of no where and on accident waking up Ash "calm down misty and I will explain" said a boy that didn't look no older then 6 "I brought the luoght of you here to hear the story of a hero that is in this room now this is before this hero has done anything so you would not know him" the child finished "okey then who are you and who would this hero be" Blue said slowly edging away from his grandpa and brother "that would be the Child of Mew" at this Ash, Blue, and Yellow straightened up while everyone else's eyes widened "wait are you saying a pokemon is the hero" Brock said "oh no he was adopted and as for my name I am Ghost the immortal adventure and I have this Hero's story in these books" and with that Ghost summoned the Books for the lot of them while also noticing team Rocket and the Hybrid's in the room looking around for the Child of mew while mew was staring at Ghost with a look in her eyes "wait Ghost where have I wait Brother" Mew all of a sudden exclaimed pointing at Ghost "huh mew at lest let me be the one who tells them well now you can transform back to normal and everyone is going to wonder why you called me Brother" Ghost said rolling his eyes while Mew turned back into her usual pink self and set on Ash's head causing everyone else's eyes to widen except for Ghost and Ash's "the legendary pokemon Mew" professor Oak said shocked "hay why did my meema call you brother" Ash ask {say that ten times fast}"huh i kinda ran into her and saved her from being trampled by a snorlax even though she could teleport then me and her traveled together for a bit then she offered to make me her adopted brother and I agreed" Ghost said causing many head nods 'oh and my sister and one of my friends will be joining us Cd and Sarah' Ghost said looking twarod the door only for Cd and Sarah to fall from the rafters "Cd, Sarah stop spieing on me this is exactly what happened when I adopted Harry" Ghost exlaimed {read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's ha wait Ghost what are you doing} "not are foult you were haveing guest when we disided to sky dive in the library" Cd exlaimed with sass "okey Cd you now thats a lie becouse one you can't sky dive in the library it's aginst the rules even if it's big inof and two Sarah is are mechanic and a pichu as well as not likeing Hights" Ghost said stareing at Cd 'fine' Cd said seating down on on the couch next to ghost pouting as sarah sat at the end of the couch that was nerarst to pikachu "now with that lets read Ash" Ghost said pointedly "okey uncle Ghost" Ash said picking up the book

 **POKEMON**

 **THE CHILD OF MEW**

 **Prologue: Mew and the Orphan boy**

"wow nice chapter tittle"brock said some where far away Darkfoxkit preened at the complement

 **Ash Ketchum was only three years old.**

when this was said everyone looked at Ash 'so he's the child of Mew'

 **His mother, Delila, and his father, went out to get some groceries. unfortunaly, while they were on their way to viridian city, they were attacked by a angry flock of Spearow and Fearow. they were angry because another human had captured their beloved leader and now wants to destroy any human that comes across their territory. Delila and Ash's dad didn't have any Pokémon with them except a weak Meowth,**

at this Meowth visibly flinched 'no this can't be the same family will at least I can finally now if they survived but then I was going to be the twerps Pokémon' Meowth Thought with widened eyes

 **which didn't stand a chance against the angry flock. the Fearow dove in on the defenseless humans with their sharp beaks, ready to pierce flesh.**

everyone visually shook at that description of events

 **at the same time, a small pink, cat like Pokémon was flying by. It stopped when it saw those two poor humans being mercilessly pecked to death by those angry Spearow and Fearow.**

'no' Meowth thought

 **It heard the woman speak her last words, "please... someone...look after my little Ash"**

 **Then the pokemon glared at the birds angrily before shooting a powerful pink beam filled with psychic energy at them. Scared and frightened, the Spearow and Fearow all flew little pokemon gave the two lifeless humans a pitiful look, nobody deservved to die like that, not even humans**

at this Ash had to hold back sobs only to stop when someone said "no why was I to weak" and to see Meowth looking down "huh meowth what do you mean" Ash asked while Mew internally smiled having read everyone's except Ghost's minds "I was that Meowth" Meowth said looking down "it's okey Meowth just because you failed there doesn't mean you will fail next time" Ash said kindly only to find Meowth running over to seat on the legendary couch with them 'heh team Ash just got a new member' Ghost thought "please continue reading" Ghost said

 **then the Pokemon remembered hearing the woman spoke out someone called Ash. Did she have a child? Using ir's psychic powers, the pokemon found out the son live in a house in a place called pallet town.**

 **There was a little human child with raven black hair alone at the house. the pokemon's body glowed as it transformed itself into a human woman.**

"wait you can do that" the Professor exclaimed "I don't know what your complaining about but I just realized we have been basically living next to the Mew" Gary said staring at Mew who was snickering at there face's

 **"who're you? Mommy told me to never talk to strangers." the boy, Ash said shyly.**

at this all the girls ahhed at the shy child that was read "I have pictures if you want" Mew exclaimed to all the Girls in the room while Ash was going pink "ha Ash I thought you weren't a Hybrid yet" Cd said chekly

 **The pokemon-turned-human sighed, using telepathy to talk to him. " _Your parents...aren't coming back, I'm afraid. They were attacked and killed by a flock of Spearow and Fearow. I'm sorry."_**

"that's how you told him his parents had died" Blue said staring with everyone else except Ash at Mew _"what I was new to talking to a human that is what a pokemon would have said to"_ Pikachu soon to be storm said defending mew

 **"mommy and Daddy are never... coming back? the little boy's eyes soon filled with tears.**

 ** _"Please don't cry, little one, I will take care of you."_ said the woman, hugging the small child.**

 **"Y-You will? What's... your name?" Ash asked while rubbing his tearful eyes.**

 ** _"My name is... Mew, but you may call me Memma."_ (Memma is the equivalent of 'Mommy' or 'Parent' in Pokemon Terminology)**

 **For seven years, the Pokemon called Mew had taken Ash to alternate dimensions to 'play' with him. Ash saw it more as torture, he was nothing more then Mew's toy! She turned him into a toy for Growlithes, then she had him become a Rattata for Meowth to chase, but what was really terrible was when she morphed him into a berry for a Pokemon to eat him! Mew stated she wanted him to experience a Pokemon's digestive system up close and personal.**

as this was read everyone looked at Mew like she was crazy _"what he had to learn all this for when he becomes i mew hybrid otherwise he could on accident blow up any thing he makes or the hole world"_ Mew said pointedly staring at all the dissibreving looks that quickly widened and realized how right she was "wait meema your going to turn me into a Mew" Ash said quietly _"yes"_ mew said certain of the reaction "YES" Ash screamed to the heavens _"you surtan he's human because he is louder then a rhydon"_ Pikachu said glaring at Ash because of the ringing in he's ears causing all those not used to pokemon talking to stare at him "oh yah i also made it so all of you can understand pokemon" Ghost said  
 **Mew would often turn him into a puppet or plushie for her to play with. Poor Ash wished Mew never adopted him, all she's ever done was torture him, not take care of him. Then again, she did feed and shelter him, and even though she's... overly playful and hyperactive, she did seem to love him, but Ash didn't know for sure because he never could tell what the Mew was thinking.**

 **Mew had alter Ash's house ever since the 'adoption', so whenever they go inside, it turns into a huge castle with pink bubbles floating around and the floor was as cushy and soft as a pillow. Mew called it the 'Play Castle of Dreams'.**

 **Ash had spent the next seven years of his life trying to survive Mew's games. While doing so, however, he learned a lot about Pokemon and not just from his own region either. There were others he learned from Johto, Hoehn, Sinnoh and a really far away place called Unova. Ash really had a fascination with Eevee, however, as it can evolve into seven different types of Pokemon.**

 **Ash also learned that Mew, the one who's been 'playing' with him since he was three, is the rarest of all Pokemon and was known as the 'Phantom Pokemon' because she (Ash dubbed Mew as a female) was so rarely seen and often disappears once spotted. Ash couldn't believe that Mew would never leave him alone if she really never interacts with humans more then three seconds and begins to wonder if this was the same Mew he heard about.**

 **Today, however, was Ash's tenth birthday, and he finally found a great way to leave 'his home' and escape Mew: go on a Pokemon journey. Having Mew force him to see all these different kinds of Pokemon had him wanting to start a journey to catch and raise all these Pokemon. Now if he could just get to Prof. Oak before a certain Legendary cat Pokemon spots him.**

"and chapter so any one want to read next" Ash said hoping mew would not be mad that he had ran away "i will" Professor oak said picking up the book

"hmm **pre chapter, escape mew and meet pikachu"**

{and that is the first chapter of read the child of Mew and before any of you point out that I am not Darkfoxkit and that this would be copyrighting her work i asked before doing this} Ghost the fox


	2. Update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	3. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


End file.
